


Coffee and Cookies

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Joshler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I know I keep coming to the cafe and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need this for my sanity"Tyler isn't sure what to think when Josh starts showing up at the cafe twice a week whenever he's working.





	

A small bell sounded from the front of the shop.

Tyler sighed as he pushed himself forward - he'd had a nice ten minutes of sitting around not having to deal with people.

He put on a fake smile, heading towards the counter again.

He was met with purple hair, mocha eyes, and a bright smile that was twinged with stress.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" Tyler asked, voice quiet despite his best efforts to make himself heard.

He cringed inwardly, but took down an order - Americano and chocolate chip cookies.

He nodded, getting to work immediately.

He ignored the feeling of mocha eyes following his movements curiously.

Once he pushed the order to the guy, he spoke again, though. "Have a nice day," he offered with a wry smile. "If it isn't up to standard, feel free to come back and I'll fix it, on me,"

But there was a smile and a soft 'keep the change' before Tyler was left to his thoughts again.

* * *

Tyler's shifts were always changing, which didn't help his anxiety, but he dealt with it.

Usually, they fell when the cafe wasn't busy, which was fine by him.

But over the next month, he saw more of the boy with the purple hair and mocha eyes. It was always the same order, sometimes with something extra added as well, other times just his usual.

And so, three months after this began, Tyler looked up when the bell sounded to see purple hair and mocha eyes paired with a bemused smile.

"I promise I don't come here on your shift on purpose,"

Tyler laughed in response, gaining a smile from the other boy.

"No, seriously, this is the only thing keeping me sane at college,"

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Your usual, then?"

"Please?"

Tyler spoke again as he worked. "Since you've been in here twice a week for the last three months, can I get a name?"

"Josh," the boy said with a lopsided grin. "And you?"

Tyler glanced up in confusion before he spoke. "Tyler. Sorry, I don't wear my tag often."

Josh nodded in understanding.

When he had his order, Josh spoke. "Maybe we'll see each other outside of here?"

Tyler shrugged, nodding in agreement. "Maybe,"

* * *

It was another month before Josh asked for Tyler's number.

Tyler wound up just jotting it down on the back of Josh's hand with a marker while the coffee was being brewed.

He gave an easy smile as he handed Josh his order and settled back down after everything.

* * *

That night, he gave his phone a wary look but answered it as he continued to play something on his keyboard. "Hello...?"

" _Tyler? It's Josh,"_

Tyler relaxed in response to this. "Hey," he said with a faint smile. "What's going on?"

The two stayed up on the phone that night until close to dawn, when Tyler's mind finally calmed down enough for him to fall asleep.

He was careful not to let Josh know what was going on in his head, though.

* * *

The two talked regularly, and the next time Josh came to the cafe, the boy had his hair dyed blue instead of purple.

"Looks nice," Tyler offered. "Your usual?"

Josh gave a wry smile and shook his head. "When do you get off work?"

Tyler blinked before he shrugged. "About an hour,"

Josh nodded. "Care to join me for Taco Bell after?"

Silence followed this for a moment before  Tyler grinned. "Sure, I'd like that," he remarked.

Josh grinned in response. He did wind up ordering his usual coffee, and sat there at the counter talking with Tyler until the brunette got off work.

As soon as they were on their way to Taco Bell, Tyler spoke. "So, why the sudden trip to Taco Bell?"

Josh shrugged in response. "I know you mentioned you liked Taco Bell, and I was craving tacos, so...why not?"

Tyler laughed in response, but nodded in understanding.

* * *

"So...I totally lied to you about my reason," Josh said after the two had gotten their food and had found seats in the far corner to themselves.

Tyler glanced up at him curiously. "Did you?"

Josh gave him a small smile and nodded. "Figured it'd be nicer to treat you for being so kind, and not thinking I'm a stalker,"

Tyler gave a smile in response and shrugged. "Nicest stalker I've ever heard, by far."

* * *

By the end of the year, Tyler was rather amused by the fact that he'd gained a new friend through work. Even if it wasn't in a conventional way.


End file.
